danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsubaki Kurosawa
}} 'Tsubaki Kurosawa '(黒澤椿 Kurosawa Tsubaki) is a student of Otoeko Academy, a participant in The Killing Game of the Mist, a character in Danganronpa: Echoes of Mist, and the Ultimate Secretary. History Early Life Tsubaki was born into a very rich family. The family was the owner of a very successful business, so ladies from all over clamored to marry the heir. The heir inherited the business when the previous owner died, and all other siblings and cousins would be employed there. The family was very traditional; so traditional, it could even be considered oppressive. The family’s main idea is that women are subordinate to men and should obey their commands. This was very controversial within and without the family. However, being born a female, it was pretty much an unsaid rule that she was going to marry a rich husband and become a housewife. Tsubaki wasn't too big of a fan with this, and, surprisingly, neither were any eligible suitors. It had to deal with one thing: her height. There were no boys who wanted to date her out of fear it would look like they were dating a child. As such, Tsubaki’s father was never able to marry her off. Tsubaki tried to help around the office which her father didn't appreciate on the account of her being a woman. Her father believed if she wasn't to get married, she should help her mother with the housework. Tsubaki, however, continued to work in the company. Being seen as an “intern”, Tsubaki was never paid for her work, and there was a nonstop onslaught of harassment and shame that came with being a working girl in the Kurosawa household. That being said, Tsubaki kept calm and continued to work there. Gradually, she started doing more and more work, until eventually she became a member of the company. Nobody was happy about her working. That is, nobody, but Tsubaki. Tsubaki was very diligent as she tried to provide a reason for them to remove their oppressive mindset. Tsubaki was both given more work than everybody else and also scorned for doing work, as she was a woman of the Kurosawa household. This was all in an attempt to make Tsubaki give up on working and help her mother with the housework instead. Sure, her job sucked but Tsubaki kept her spirits high and her expectations low. Eventually, she did enough work where she was recognized as a valuable asset. Her father promoted her to secretary and tried his best to undo his sexist mindset. This was very controversial, but eventually widely accepted as more women got jobs in the industry. Tsubaki Kurosawa was then recognized as they Ultimate Secretary and was accepted into Oteko Academy. Creation and Development Name 椿 (Tsubaki) means Camellia. Kurosawa is composed of two characters, 黒 (Kuro) and 澤 (Sawa). 黒 means black 澤 means marsh. Appearance Personality Tsubaki is very diligent with her work all the time--and she will not stop until she gets a task done. Tsubaki is a workaholic who stretches herself thin. She will never rest until her job is done, sacrificing her personal health. She’s very willing to help and always raring to go. If you need a favor, Tsubaki is the first to offer help. She lives by the mantra of “I’ll sleep when I’m dead” and refuses to listen to those concerned for her. She’s a perfectionist and if she doesn’t meet a personal deadline she takes it very hard on herself. Tsubaki is a rather gentle and caring girl, if a bit sleep deprived most of the time. She empathizes with people very easily and is the first to jump in and defend someone if they did something she thinks is justified. Tsubaki stays on top of everything and ahead of the game. She’s an overachiever, which makes her a little too ambitious at times. Abilities Secretary As a secretary, she is amazing at paperwork and getting things done. She's a valuable person to help you out with any project. Work Ethic She always puts in 110%, even if it's at the expense of her own physical well-being. As such, she's a very efficient worker. Relationships ro Trivia * Tsubaki is the only character to have her zodiac chosen with a genuine meaning behind it, because Leo reflects her personality. Navigation